


Funhouse surprises ((Gamzee X Reader Lemon))

by Anuyushi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/n) is lost in a dream bubble and all alone until she comes across a strange troll lost in the house of mirrors.<br/>♚[© 2016 | Emily Jones]♛</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funhouse surprises ((Gamzee X Reader Lemon))

"Hello?" Your voice echoed into the darkness. With each footstep, your heart made another loud thud on your chest. You don't remember what happened but you did know this was a dream bubble.  
With any luck, there could be someone else here. A small sound caught in your ears if only just a moment causing your panicked walking too slow to a stop so you could listen carefully. It was deathly quiet until you heard it again. The sound of quiet carnival music. That must mean someone could be nearby! You followed in the direction it was coming from. Eventually lights began to shine through the fog. You let out a heavy breath of relief and approached, looked around. Lights flashed and rides rocked slowly.  
What would most likely be the fun house was a blue building with an open door. The music played through the speakers sounding distorted and weak. If anyone was crazy enough to stick around here, they would most likely be in the fun house right? You stalked over to the open door and peaked in. Mirrors of all shapes lined the walls. "Now that's just silly. I look so short." You laughed quietly, passing the first one. The second one made you tall and the third made you wide as a wall. They were all so amusing. Suddenly you heard noises from around the corner. Joy surged through your veins and you almost ran out for them when a low moan sounded out. You felt a blush and pushed yourself on the wall, peeking out around the corner. A strange man stood in front of a mirror. He was very tall. Perhaps reaching close to seven feet. You had seen this kind of creature before. A troll they were called. With grey, maybe silver skin, black hair, and horns. This troll had tall horns that waved lazily and messy unkempt hair that stuck out in all directions.  
What made your face thick red was he was nude in front of a mirror and had his hand wrapped around his.. What was it called? That's right. A bulge.  
He grunted as his fingers continued to play with it. In the mirror, you could see he wore white face paint and had sharp pointed teeth.  
You continued to watch the baffling scene. What more could you do but wait? You needed help and interrupting would definitely ruin your morals. But you felt a tingling between your legs and rubbed your knees together to fight the feeling back.  
He wasn't all that bad looking honestly. He let out another moan and pushed an arm against the mirror to hold himself up.  
You let your hand slowly slip into your pants and graze your clit. It was moist and your finger slipped in quickly. You bit your lip hard, beginning to rub and move your finger around. Your breathing grew heavy but you tried to hide it. Your legs started to get weak. You rubbed your inner lining and curled your toes. The troll stopped his actions with an annoyed grunt and lowered his hand away from his bulge. "That wasn't all that bad. But where'd my motherfucking clothes all up and run off too? It's good thing they did though or they would have been messy." He raised his hand, giving you the chance to see it was covered in a purple substance.  
You slid your finger out of your pants and tried to clean your hand quickly to approach him.  
As he began to walk away, you called out and stepped into view, making yourself known to the stranger. He turned around and grinned. "Oh man another dude! I was wondering who motherfucking dreamt up this wicked cool place. Reminds me of that Faygo blast when you all up and give it a good shake."  
You blinked slowly. What was he talking about? You ignored that last part and shook your head. "It wasn't me. W-What happened to your clothes by the way?" Your face glowed a scarlet red.  
The troll looked down and struggled. "No idea. They vanished."  
You tried to ignore the fact of the naked man before you and look around. The hall of mirrors seemed to have no exit. Looking back where you had come from, the door somehow moved. How long has he been in here?  
You looked back to the stranger, seeing how being naked had no effect on him. He was shaking a hand through his hair, messing it up a little more than it already was then huffed. "Man I wish I knew a way out. Getting all up and motherfucking stuck in here kinda sucks."  
You nodded slowly, finding yourself unable to ignore the writhing purple tentacle. Suddenly the troll grinned. "Aw man no need to fret. I ain't gonna do nothing. That mirror is all up and wicked man." He looked to the mirror he had just been standing at. "I just looked in it and suddenly I couldn't control my motherfucking actions. Ain't never seen a mirror that control someone." He chuckled quietly. The stranger's voice and makeup reminded you of a clown. Is that what he was? That would explain the carnival. He had to be. You took a step closer to the mirror. "Control someone? Doesn't that seem... A little odd?" You were quickly reminded you had just seen a stranger, a troll, masterbate in front of you. The image failed to be removed from your head. A hand was suddenly put on your shoulder and you looked back up. "Name's Gamzee Makara. And who the motherfuck would you be?" His words were kind but the way he said it was somewhat demanding.  
"(Y/n). I don't really remember how I got in this dream bubble though."  
Gamzee grinned. "Aww relax and slam an ice cold faygo. Well, I'd give you one man but they was all up in my clothes." The troll looked around the room, looking a little upset. "Where did they go?"  
You stepped back from the mirror. "I-I'll help you look." You moved away from the naked teen and started looking around the room. You turned down another hall, scanning the ground while Gamzee went the other way. A light was at the end of the hall. You picked up your pace and emerged, only to find yourself back in the main room. Only this time, a single ceiling light hung above a mirror. Gamzee was nowhere to be found.  
That mirror thing had to be a hoax right? There's no way it could control someone. The light buzzed and flashed. Slowly, you slunk up to the mirror. You looked normal. Your face and clothes were all in place and your height hadn't differed. You scoffed and rolled your eyes. Just a joke. You knew it.  
But as you returned to looking at the mirror, your attire had vanished, leaving you completely exposed for the world. Or, dream bubble.  
You shook your head, hoping it was a prank somehow, but looking down, you were bare naked. "W-What happened?"  
Your body suddenly went numb and you couldn't move.  
Your arm raised and even though you tried to pull back, it didn't stop. Your legs couldn't move either.  
Your hand fell in the center of your legs and once again, you found your fingers teasing your clit. Only this time, you couldn't stop. Whoever, whatever, was behind this mirror had you in their power.  
Your fingers rubbed the perfect spot and you couldn't suppress a moan. Your other hand pinched and rubbed a nipple. You felt yourself reaching your climax and yet, the actions didn't cease.  
"N-No.." You gasped out and came. Your fingers glazed in the white substance that now dripped down your shaking legs.  
But your hand worked faster, sliding in and out of your walls. You moaned again and dropped your head, closing your eyes.  
This mirror... Gamzee wasn't lying!  
Suddenly you were jerked away and held tight in someone's arms. You let out a heavy gasp of relief and dropped your arms. The single light flashed off, leaving the room dark.  
"You okay?" Gamzee muttered. You wiggled from his grasp and nodded. "Yes. T-Thank you. I should've believed you about that." You couldn't see him but you still turned to where he stood.  
The troll chuckled. "No problem. But that was pretty motherfucking hot."  
You yipped at his words. "Y-You saw?"  
"Yea man. I was gonna pull you away sooner but I just up and couldn't bring myself. After all man, you kinda did the same thing to me."  
Good thing it was dark while your cheeks flamed. "You knew!?"  
The sound of his chuckling followed. "Yup." He popped the 'p'  
You groaned and dropped your head in your hands. "I'm sorry!"  
Hands grabbed your wrists and he pulled your arms down to your chest. "Never knew someone could get off to me. It's kinda nice doncha think?" His voice was right in your ear again. You could feel the cold liquid still on your leg, making it sticky. It was hard to focus while your head spun around that and the troll in front of you.  
Just then, you felt a soft kiss on your neck. You let out a quiet gasp. "W-What?"  
"Well I motherfucking like you and you obviously up and like me. We're in a dream bubble now so nothing to worry about right?"  
Your heart pound in your chest and you took in a sharp breath. "Well.. I suppose..." Before you even had time to finish, you were pinned to the ground with your hands above your head. Gamzee sat on your stomach, his bulge squirming over your skin. The light by the mirror flashed on for only a moment but that was all the time you needed you see the look of lust in his eyes and for him to examine your naked body.  
His hands released your arms and began teasing your nipples. His fingers ran over the buds slowly. You whimpered and closed your eyes even though that wouldn't do nothing.  
Just then, the light flashed on again, lighting the room. Gamzee paused for a moment to see if it would turn off this time. The moment passed and finding it was to stay on this time, be continued. His hands left your breasts, and slowly, he raised a hand to his mouth, gliding his tongue over his finger. You didn't need to wonder what he was doing for long because he reached behind him and you felt his slick finger enter your already delicate entrance from having just came. Your hands ripped at the hard ground, trying to find something to grab only to come up short. With no other option, you threw your arms up and took a firm hold of his horns. They were an orange color but looked well on him. He groaned at that and shoved a second finger in.  
With your grip getting tighter with each thrust, he was increasingly getting turned on. Suddenly his hands vanished and you whined with the lack of pleasure. "Let's get this moving along alright?" His voice had turned much darker but still had his husky tone.   
Gamzee slid off your stomach down to your legs, keeping them in place. "You ready sis?" He chuckled.  
You nodded slowly. You didn't know what this would feel like but the idea of that strange object inside you, you were secretly inpatient.  
The troll adjusted himself, his bulge sliding up and down your clid. You held back a noise then it slowly slipped in. It felt good at first. Really good. It was coated in moisture and thin but as more was pushed in, the pain arrived. You grunted at the feeling and clenched your fists. He kept pushing in until skin hit skin and it was all the way in. You could feel it moving inside of you. Twitching and exploring. Then it began to expand, pushing at your insides. Gamzee waited for the signal to move and that was a nod.  
He dragged it out then just before his bulge left, he slammed it back in. It rubbed against your G-Spot, earning a loud moan from you. He repeated the process and thrusting. Each time, the pleasure grew more and more. Finally you felt a feeling in your stomach. "Gamzee I'm... I'm about too.." You didn't finish because a gasp interrupted and you released. But he refused to pull out yet he didn't stop, usually two fingers to wipe a bit of it off your legs and tasting it carefully. "Aw man that shit tasting fine. Better than motherfucking slime."  
You didn't know what he was talking about but you assumed it was good. Finally he pulled out and sat up. "Hey sis. Look at that." He pointed behind you both. You looked in the direction, finding both piles of clothes folded neatly beside the mirror. You struggled to sit up, the feeling of pleasure still into your memory. "That's good. Now we should find a way out."  
Gamzee grinned. "Awe we can't stay here a little longer?"  
You would have liked too if for the fact that you were feeling watched by the mirror. You shook your head quickly. Gamzee sighed at your response. "Alright then. But we better motherfucking find eachother when we wake up so we can have the full experience." He grinned. You blushed but nodded. "Yea. Sounds like fun.


End file.
